


Sweet Boys

by joeysclerosis



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis





	Sweet Boys

Записка прилетела в волосы Рэя и запуталась там же, Фрэнк на ряду сзади очень тупо высоко захихикал и шепотом сказал не дёргаться, он поможет вытащить это.

Урок физкультуры был адским адом для всех них, так что, у всех пятерых каким-то магическим образом сегодня оказалась на руках справка, сообщающая, что один плохо видит из-за посещения окулиста вчера, второй отравился, третий и вовсе астматик. Ничего из этого правдой не являлось, более того, физрук понял это, скорее всего, в первую секунду, но позволил им сидеть на трибунах, пока остальные жеребцы из их класса по физкультуре носились по полю, растрачивая тестостерон. 

Вернёмся к записке:  
– «Как насчёт собраться сегодня вечером?» – озвучил ее содержание Фрэнк и фыркнул. – Зачем надо было писать на таком маленьком клочке бумаги, так ещё и мокром?

– Может, он снова потеет как конь, – предположил Рэй, развернувшись, – ты же знаешь, Майки сейчас именно в той стадии, когда это не сбивается ничем. 

Фрэнк согласно кивнул с сожалением. Он не стал напоминать, что он в точно такой же стадии.   
Он быстро написал, что они однозначно собираются сегодня в восемь вечера и кинул мокрый кусок бумаги обратно отправителю. 

– Я согласился, – сообщил он Рэю, на что тот кивнул, а после Айеро хлопнул его по плечу, – собираемся в восемь. 

Рэй кивнул снова, будто бы отстранённо, а после встрепенулся:   
– Погоди, слушай, а нельзя как-то, ну... Позже? Просто Криста сказала мне прийти в девять... – залепетал он. Фрэнк задумался, но не очень надолго.   
– Мы можем помочь тебе собраться за этот час, так что, не сопротивляйся.   
Кудряшка с сомнением кивнул. 

***

Время близилось к восьми и Фрэнк слегка волновался. Он всегда волновался перед этими их встречами, потому что, ну они были не совсем традиционными посиделками в кругу парней, это было что-то намного более странное, хоть им всем и нравилось это, никто про это не знал.

«ты готов?» – гласило сообщение от Джи. Он должен был заехать за ним с минуты на минуту.   
«оо, да, детка!!» – казалось, сарказм, сочащийся из сообщения, мог сжечь телефон Джерарда. 

Парень ещё раз проверил, закрыт ли рюкзак с вещами и спустился, прощаясь с мамой, обещая повеселиться. 

На крыльце его уже ждали. Майки махнул рукой с заднего сидения, а Джи с улыбкой кивнул. Забравшись на свое любимое пассажирское сидение, парень нетерпеливо притопнул ножкой. 

Через пару минут все трое были на месте, где их ждал вечно спокойный Мэтт и Рэй, который, кажется, не мог унять свои конечности.   
– Ребят, уже 20:07, я не уверен, что мы успеем... – начал он, завидев приближающихся друзей. Джерард фыркнул в обычной своей манере.   
– Не нервничай, все мы успеем, – его лицо приняло это деловое выражение, которое все очень любили – Уэй-старший выглядел так только тогда, когда был точно уверен в себе. 

Все разместились в гостиной, сбросив еду в одну огромную кучу и диски с фильмами в другую. 

Джи подождал, когда все усядутся на полу перед диваном и выключил свет, оставив лишь сияние телевизора. 

– Ты готов, Рэй? – тихо спросил Майки, садясь на колени рядом с взволнованным кудрявым парнем. 

– Быстрее уже, – Торо закатил глаза.   
Джерард тяжело опустился на пол и повернул его лицо к себе. Внимательно осмотрев его, он вздохнул каким-то своим мыслям и принялся приводить его кожу в порядок так быстро, как мог. Затем последовала долгая процедура скрытия несовершенств и вот перед ними сидел абсолютно другой человек. Конечно же, внешне. Рэй придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркало. 

– Окей, я даже попрошу фото с ней напоследок, – решил он и Джерард победно поднял руки вверх, радуясь своему мастерству. 

Времени оставалось всего ничего, поэтому парни проводили друга с громкими пожеланиями удачи и улюлюканьем. 

– Помни, мы тебя любим, даже если никто не любит! – глубокомысленно изрёк Мэтт напоследок, а Фрэнк слюняво чмокнул друга в лоб. 

***

Все четверо сидели в гостиной точно так же, только теперь было небольшое различие: на лицах всех четверых красовались маски для ухода за кожей лица, все были в забавных махровых халатах, а у Фрэнка ещё и полотенце на голове, так сильно напоминающее гномичий колпачок. Майки подумал об этом, но говорить не стал – не хотелось нарваться на пинок. 

– Ладно, – резко нарушил тишину Айеро, – давайте все признаем, что мисс Джонс гребаная стерва и ей лучше сосать члены на трассе, а не преподавать в школе?!

– А ты думаешь, она в школе чем-то иным занимается? – возмущённо вытаращил глаза Джерард, поворачивая голову на друга. – Пфф, готов на что угодно спорить, что получила она свою работу именно орально. А ещё, – Джи лег на живот и опер подбородок на руки, переходя на шепот, – я слышал, ее застукали с парочкой выпускников в кладовой.

Фрэнк возмущённо вскинул брови. Он даже не нашел, что тут можно сказать, только бросил:   
– Шлюха. 

Постепенно разговор закрутился и вот парни уже обсуждали абсолютно каждого школьника и каков процент вероятности, что их завуч – рептилоид (просто Майки нашел на сайте школы ее фото, где ее зрачки были буквально таки пугающими). 

Умывшись, парни принялись переодеваться в пижамы. Внезапно Фрэнк заметил нечто странное. Обычно расслабленный в такие вечера Джи прямо таки сочился каким-то стыдом.

– Джи, что-то стряслось? – он обеспокоенно посмотрел на друга. 

– Нет, – тот энергично мотнул головой. Потом сдался, – ребят... Вы... Я выгляжу толстым, да? 

– Что? Боже, нет, – Фрэнк возмущённо посмотрел на старшего и задорно шлёпнул его по заднице, – ты из нас самый горячий, я гарантирую! 

– Правда? – Уэй буквально засветился, когда остальные закивали. 

Через полчаса болтовни Айеро вытащил из рюкзака бутылку вина, про которую совсем забыл. 

– Что посмотрим? – деловито спросил он, откупоривая пробку. 

– У меня есть "Блондинка в законе". – Джерард показал диск, а Фрэнк кивнул без слов. 

Фильм запустился и все скучковались, дружно хрустя закусками и тихонько отпивая вино. 

***

– Погоди, я ничего не понял! – сквозь слезы сообщил Джерард. – Так та собачка выжила или нет?

– Да, боже, да, она сейчас у меня дома! – немного неверным языком сообщил Айеро. 

Фильм кончился давно, Майки и Мэтт отрубились прямо на диване, а Джи и Фрэнк остались бодрствовать и запланированно сейчас делали друг другу ногти. У Джерарда получалось определенно лучше, наверное, потому, что пил он меньше. Однако сейчас он остановился, заливая руку младшего слезами из-за истории Айеро про собаку, которую он нашел сбитой недавно. 

– Ну все, – Фрэнк немного тормозил из-за общей расслабленности организма, однако тут он умудрился игриво хихикнуть, – почему такой красавчик плачет, ну? Все, такому мальчику как ты не пристало плакать из-за пустяков. 

Говорят же, что любая пьяная девушка автоматически становится лесбиянкой. И о боже, обычно Айеро ведёт себя как пьяная девушка. 

– И вообще! – он немного повысил голос, обнимая одной рукой Джи за шею, но больше для опоры. – Ты у нас такой горячий и умный, и классный, что тебе надо кого-то найти!

– Да! – пылко согласился Уэй, а Фрэнк засмотрелся на его малиновые пухлые щёчки. 

– Иди-ка сюда, – схватив друга за его дурацко стриженные волосы Айеро ненавязчиво поцеловал его, а потом ещё раз. Отстранившись, он довольно улыбнулся и поправил чужие волосы. 

– Пошли спать, – устало попросил Уэй, а у Фрэнка не было сил спорить.


End file.
